Nathan vs Justin
}} is is the sixteenth installment of ERBParodies. It features the makers of Epic Rap Battle Parodies, Nathan Provost and Justin Buckner, to see who is the true creator of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It was released May 31, 2013. Cast Rappers * Nathan Provost as himself * Justin Buckner as himself * Zander Kanack as himself Cameos * Nathan Provost as Skrillex and Tony Montana * Justin Buckner as Al Capone, Slender Man, Mozart and Cole Phelps * SuperThingsOnCups as himself Lyrics 'Justin Buckner:' Looks like I'm Justin time to lay down the hurt, You call yourself a rapper but all I see is pure dirt. You can't get real girls, I'm a pimp, can't you see? Stop with the Google Girlfriends instead... SuperThingsOnCups: Join eHarmony! Let me tell you All the Stories of how I've kicked your ass, You're just a White Kid thinking he can rap really fast. My editing was bad? You forgot to zoom in on the backgrounds On Mozart vs Skrillex when the characters moved around. Nathan, just listen, you always procrasti-nate! You never film your parts in time, they always come in late! You say you're obsessed with ERB? But yet from what I see, You're a rip off of Damn TV! 'Nathan Provost:' Otay, who's this dickwad? The creator of this show? You're rapping's way worse than when you played as Al Capone! This guy named "Justin" is way past his prime! I'll turn the W/E in "Whatever" into "Winning everytime!" When you dressed up in a suit, you weren't very Slender. Even Mr. Skrillex says go make music with a blender. I'm ashamed of the fact that you take all the crediting. The first and third battles were hated 'cause of your awful editing! Don't try to diss me, you won't even win. You think you're better because you're older? You look like you're 10! You think you're great, all I see is a kid in a gay-ass shirt, You're not a rapper, you're just a Buckner who's butthurt! 'Justin Buckner:' Oh you almost have 1,000 subs? Congratu-freaking-lations! You got the worst accusations, just stop it already, Nathan. With your lack of education and my rhymes in combination, It'll cause health complications that require medication! Just 'cause you have green screen lighting and an expensive microphone, You think you're a pro musician, but you aren't that well-known. I won this battle now, look at the judge's panel, Go back to making unfunny videos on your gaming channel! 'Nathan Provost:' JB are your initials and you're like Justin Bieber. He's not cool, everyone hates him and nobody likes you either. You have a thousand YouTube channels, just pick one for God's sake, Not to mention a ghost hunting channel, I'm sure the evidence was fake! You freak out everytime your video gets a dislike, And you raged when your cover got a copyright strike. The truth is, bro, in life you'll never succeed. So just leave ERBParodies, you make everyone's ears bleed! 'Zander Kanack:' NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND. WoodenHornets here ready to bring the heat! I'm the editor, bitch, all you do is spit skeet! Justin Buckner? More like Justin Fuckner! And Nathan's just the definition of ass-kissing Hunter! Everybody in the crew always looks up to me, They always look down at Justin 'cause he's less than three feet! Get the fuck out, Nathan, prepare to get pwned! Because your fucking lip sync was terrible in Tony Montana vs Al Capone! Poll Who Won? Nathan Provost Justin Buckner Zander Kanack Trivia General * This battle is inspiring 's Production * to be added References * to be added References Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Nathan vs Justin